A number of fasteners have been used in the past for securing one object on another object, as for example, securing an article such as for example a plastic sheet on a metal or other rigid plastic sheet. However, the fasteners being used presently are particularly designed for only a limited number of matching objects to be secured on each other. For sealing purposes, a secondary resilient sheet, or a resilient body attached to the fastener may be used.
Examples of conventional fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,158 (Gronau et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,789 (Fisher et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,611 (Murata); U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,170 (Schnabl); U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,789 (Leitner); U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,643 (Kindell); U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,948 (Parkin); U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,971 (Bedford, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,688 (Bedford, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,656 (Murphy), among others.
My co-pending application Ser. No. 08/943,879, filed Oct. 3, 1997, and the Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/028,089, filed Oct. 7, 1996 describe self adjusting spring fasteners, and they are both incorporated herein by reference. These fasteners may be used by themselves, or with a resilient sheet over the rigid sheet, or with a resilient body attached to the fastener.